Remembrances and Revelations
by michaelscarn
Summary: M/R Sequel to "Do you believe that?"
1. One

Everything was quiet between the two men as they sat in the cabin of the BAU jet. Morgan's mouth was agape, his eyes were unblinking, and his hand was still holding Reid's from when they thought the jet was going down.

"I...I," Reid stuttered.

Morgan let out the breath he'd been holding. "Reid..."

"I'm sorry if that was weird for you to hear. I just needed to finally tell you." Reid pulled his hand from Morgan's, and dropped his head, staring at his hands now resting in his lap. He stood from his seat and walked to the back of the plane to pour himself a drink.

Morgan couldn't move. His hand still rested on the table that sat in between the seats they'd sat in just moments ago. _In love. _The words echoed in Morgan's mind over and over.

Suddenly he felt dizzy; He could feel his chest moving fast, pulling in too-shallow breaths, and his senses started to numb. _In love. In love. In love. _He could hear nothing but those words.

"Morgan," Reid called to him. Reid turned from the kichenette to look at his friend, whose phone had rung twice and was still unanswered. Morgan sat unmoving, staring straight ahead. He noticed his breathing was shallow and fast. Reid moved toward him. "Morgan!"

Morgan looked up to him.

"Your phone is ringing." He looked down to Morgan, studying his face. Morgan looked in his eyes before Reid averted his gaze and returned to the back of the plane.

Morgan pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the caller id. He put the phone to his ear. "Morgan."

Hotch's voice came through the other end. "I was just checking in. How are you both doing?"

Morgan was still trying to regain his breath. He let out a shaky sigh. "Reid is doing fine. We have about 30 minutes until we land."

"Ok. We're going to leave for the day, so you two can just go home from the airport."

"Ok"

"Make sure Reid gets home ok."

"Sure."

"And remind Reid he has give his interview with Strauss on Monday."

"Mmhmm."

"Morgan, are you ok?"

"Yeah...just...tired."

Hotch waited for a moment. "Ok. See you Monday."

Morgan hung up the phone and slipped it back in his pocket. He looked behind him to find Reid still standing at the kichenette, taking a long sip from a tumbler. Morgan stood and walked near him. Reid didn't turn to face him and put the tumbler down on the counter.

"Who was that?"

Morgan was glad he didn't have to talk first. "Hotch."

Reid nodded and slowly turned to face Morgan, still unable to meet his eyes. "What did he want?"

"They're going home for the day. He asked that I get you home."

"I'll get a cab."

"No, I'll take you."

Reid was going to insist but the intercom buzzed and the pilot instructed the two men to take their seats. Morgan let Reid pass him, and as he passed, Reid felt Morgan's hand touch his shoulder. They sat across from one another like before, and the two men were silent for a moment.

Reid stared out of the window.

"Are you hungry?"

"What?" Reid asked, turning to look at Morgan.

"Do you want to get dinner before I take you home? Or pick something up?"

"I, uh, no, I can get something when I'm at home."

"Can we talk?"

Reid felt a pang of embarrassment, remembering earlier. "Morgan, it's not necessary."

"Please. Can we find some time to talk tonight?"

Reid looked to Morgan, whose eyes seemed to plead with him. Reid nodded and turned again to look out of the window. "Chinese would be nice."

Morgan let out a small, breathy laugh. "Chinese it is."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Do you remember anything about the last 3 weeks?" It was the most either of them had said in the last hour.

"I only remember waking up in the hospital." They were sitting on Reid's couch and Reid was taking the out the Chinese food they'd ordered and put it on the table. "Why?"

Morgan smiled and looked away for a moment. "The doctor said you might have some memory loss."

Reid nodded. "It's not atypical after a trauma."

"I'd like to go over it with you. See if you remember anything."

Reid looked to Morgan, who had a small smile on his face. "Did I miss anything important?" Reid asked him.

"_I_ think so."

Reid smiled. There was an implication in his words, but he couldn't figure out what it was. "Ok," he said. "What happened?"


	2. Two

_Three Weeks Earlier_

The team sat around the round table in the conference room of the BAU's headquarters. Garcia sat at the head of the table with the remote for the wall-mounted screen in her hands.

"I've got a doozy for you guys," she told the group. She handed a paper case file to Reid, while looking to the rest of the group, saying "I've sent the case files to your tablets." She pressed some buttons on the remote and driver's license photos appeared on the screen. "Three men have gone missing in Los Angeles in the past two weeks. LAPD has called us in because in each case the men were last seen at a dance club."

"No indication they're dead?" Prentiss asked.

"Not yet," Garcia answered her.

"Statistically, it's unlikely they're still alive past the first 24 hours, though," Reid said.

Morgan looked up from his tablet to Garcia. "Was it the same club each time?"

She shook her head. "Nope. One was on the southwest side of town. Another in downtown...and the last in the northeast area."

"We'll get more details on the plane," Hotch said. "It's a five hour flight and the PD is waiting for us. Wheels up in 30."

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

When the plane was steady in the air, the team gathered in the small cabin to talk more about the details of the case.

"Three missing in two weeks is a quick turn around," Rossi stated.

"That means we'll have to work fast," Hotch agreed.

"I'll draw up a geographic profile, but I'm not sure it will be of much use. He seems to hunt all over the city," Reid said.

They eventually agreed on a preliminary profile based on the victims who were abducted: white male, early 30s, charming and social. Hotch and Rossi moved to the front of the cabin and continued looking over the case files. JJ and Prentiss moved to the window seats and closed their eyes, knowing that the time-sensitive case would mean they'd probably not be getting much sleep in the next few days.

Reid sat on the couch, and Morgan moved to join him.

"Hey, kid."

"Hey."

"You ok?"

Reid nodded slowly. "I just…" he looked at Morgan for a moment, then looked down into his lap. "They were all gay clubs."

"The clubs the guys were abducted from?"

Morgan noticed Reid was looking down at his hands. "Yeah. Do you think he's hunting them because of their sexual orientation?" Reid didn't look up to Morgan as he spoke.

"Maybe. It wouldn't be the first time we have an unsub who was trying to 'sanitize' the population." Morgan wasn't sure why Reid would be so affected by that fact. "Are you.." he started, but decided against asking..

Reid still looked down into his lap.

"We'll get him," Morgan moved his hand to Reid's arm as he reassured him.

Reid gave a slight smile and nodded.

The two men sat silently for a moment, and Morgan could tell Reid's mind was still with the victims.

Morgan pulled out his phone and started looking through his photos. "My mom sent me this the other day." Morgan turned the screen to show Reid.

Reid saw a picture of a younger Morgan, with much longer hair and a full mustache.

"Oh my god," Reid said, taking the phone from Morgan. "This is _so_ adorable."

Morgan laughed. "It's _so_ embarrassing."

"I want a copy of this."

Morgan grabbed the phone from him. "Not a chance."

"I could get Garcia to get it from your phone…"

Morgan smiled. "If you promise not to show anyone else, I'll think about it."

He smiled at Morgan. They were silent for a moment and then Reid whispered, "thanks."

Morgan smiled back and nudged Reid with his shoulder. "Any time."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Do you remember any of this?"

Reid was taking a bite of his food when Morgan asked. He shook his head. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Morgan smiled. "That's ok. I'll keep going."


	3. Three

They'd been in LA for four days, and the investigation seemed to slow to an unbearable pace. The unsub was social and smart and able to blend into the city.

Hotch stood at the table in the LAPD headquarters where the team sat thinking of their next move. "We'll keep staking out the clubs. Even if we can't find him, yet, our presence seems to have stopped him from abducting anyone else."

"I hate to say this," JJ said, "but, we're not even sure there is an unsub. Couldn't these guys have just left the area?"

"It's unlikely," Reid said.

Hotch's phone rang and he answered it. After a moment, he hung up and looked down to the table. "We have our first dump site."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Because it was their first lead in days, most of the team went to the dumpsite, while JJ stayed behind to help man the tip lines.

Morgan drove one of the SUVs with Hotch and Reid.

"Who found the body?" Morgan asked.

"One of the local police officers. It's up here to the left."  
Morgan followed where Hotch pointed and they pulled up to a block of warehouses. The second SUV followed. In the middle of the parking lot, a group of local police officers were gathered. As the team exited the SUVs and walked toward the police officers, they could see one of the warehouse doors was open, catching just a glimpse of what waited inside.

Reid's curiosity was piqued. He didn't walk with the others, who were being polite and talking to the locals first. Reid walked to the door and stepped into the warehouse, freezing when he saw the scene.

The victim lay on top of a table in the center of the warehouse. His hands were crossed over his chest. Beside the table, hundreds of candles, some burned down and some barely used, were spattered across the floor. Behind the head of the victim was another table. On it sat at least ten vases filled with bouquets of flowers, most already dead and wilted, but the flowers in the vase closest to the victim's head were still fresh.

Reid heard footsteps behind him.

"Oh my god," Morgan said.

"We had this all wrong," Reid said. "He's not hunting these men."

"You're right," Morgan said. "He loves them."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The rest of the day seemed to stretch far longer than the first half. When the hour neared midnight, Hotch dismissed them and they headed back to the motel in the SUVs.

Morgan slowly made his way to his room. He opened the door and took a step inside, throwing his room card on the t.v. stand, and moving toward the bed. He sat down and was still for a moment, listening to the silence in the room. Grabbing the remote, he turned on the t.v. and the local news flashed on screen with the information on the tip line they'd set up. He quickly turned the t.v. off again. He grabbed his room key and scampered from the room.

Morgan walked down the hallway toward Reid's room. He knocked on the door, and Reid answered quickly.

"Hey," Reid answered.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Reid moved from the door to give Morgan space to walk in. "Everything ok?"

Morgan moved toward the bed and plopped himself down. "This case is moving so slowly."

Reid laughed at his friend. "You always get restless when you don't have a door to knock down."

Morgan shot Reid a look but then smiled at him. "I just hate that he's still out there."

"I kind of feel bad for him," Reid said and moved to sit on the edge of the bed facing Morgan.

Morgan leaned on his elbow to face Reid. "Yeah, but he definitely needs help. And there are two victims that could turn up dead any day now."

Reid nodded and the two were lost in thought for a moment. "I think we should find something else to think about for now."

Morgan nodded. "Let's see what's on t.v."

Morgan grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. Reid scooted onto the bed and moved to face the screen.

"Ohh!" Reid yelled as Morgan flipped through the channels. "That was X-files! Go back."

Morgan stopped and turned to Reid. "Don't you get enough of that stuff every day?"

Reid laughed. "It's nothing like our job! And it's a good story. Go back."

Morgan smiled and shook his head, but relented and changed the channel back.

"I love Scully and Mulder together," Reid's eyes were glued to the screen as he spoke. Morgan looked at his friend's face for a moment and then settled back onto one of Reid's pillows.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning, Morgan woke up in the same position he'd been when they began watching t.v. He couldn't remember falling asleep. He looked beside him, and found Reid curled up on the other side of the bed, also wearing the same clothes as the day before. Morgan looked to the alarm clock on the other side of the bed.

7:00 a.m.

He moved his hands from behind his head and winced at the stiffness in his arms. He nudged Reid to wake him up. "Reid," he said, "time to get up."

Reid mumbled something and tried to turn over.

"Come on Reid. We have to meet the others in an hour."

"Ok," Reid's voice was raspy. "I'm up."

Morgan rolled off of the bed and stood up, smiling at his friend whose eyes were still closed. "Come on, Reid."

"MMnnngh."

"Don't make me do this, Reid."

"Mmmmm," he whined.

Morgan walked to the bathroom and started the water. He waited for a few seconds and checked to make sure it wasn't too hot, then walked back to Reid.

"One last chance, Reid."

Reid didn't answer.

Morgan bent down and pulled Reid from the bed into his arms.

"What are you doing?!" Reid was now awake and looking at Morgan, who carried him to the bathroom.

"I warned you."

"Put me down!" Reid hit Morgan playfully on the arm, but then he rested his head on Morgan's shoulder, trying once again to fall asleep.

Morgan carried him into the bathroom where the shower was still running. Still holding Reid, he pushed the curtain out of the way as much as he could.

"Put me down! I'm up now," Reid yelled but he knew it was no use. Morgan hefted Reid into the shower, soaking his clothes. "UGH, I hate you sometimes!"

Morgan doubled over laughing at Reid, who was glaring at Morgan. "I will crush you for this."

Morgan stood, still laughing. "Uh huh. See you in an hour, Pretty Boy." He turned and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Both men were finished with their food and were laughing at Morgan's story.

"I can't believe you threw me in the shower!"

Morgan smiled at Reid. "I told you we had to get up."

Reid rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Does anything sound familiar yet?" Morgan asked.

"No, not really. I think I might remember parts about the dump site."

Morgan nodded. "On we go, then."


	4. Four

"The case moved slowly like that for the next few days," Morgan continued the story while sitting on Reid's couch. Reid listened to him while seated on the floor. "We found out the unsub was using abandoned warehouses to make shrines for the victims he'd killed."

"How many died in all?" Reid asked.

"Four. Almost five." Morgan looked down to his hands and then back up to Reid. "Garcia finally narrowed down the suspect pool for us and we eliminated a few guys. By the tenth day, we had a suspect. Then it was just a matter of finding him."

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

"We've staked out the warehouses for days now. I can't keep wasting my patrol units on this," one of the detectives yelled at JJ, sounding as frustrated as the team felt.

"I understand, sir. We're here to help you catch him. We're moving as fast as we can."

The officer let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. "Fine," he mumbled and walked out of the station.

Hotch pulled out his phone and dialed Garcia.

"Techno-goddess, at your service."

"Garcia, I need you to find anything you can about our guy. If anyone even talked to this guy, I want to know about it."

"Will do."

Hotch put the phone on the table and sat down. They could hear typing from the other side of the phone.

"I'm not coming up with much..This guy is good at covering his tracks."

"Look for social groups, Garcia. Close friends, coworkers."

"I've got a master list of all the employees that worked in the warehouses."

"Do any of them have property? Maybe places for rent or sale?"

"Um, ok, here's something. Colline Williams was a manager at one of the warehouses that was used as one of the dump sites. She died about a year ago and her house has been abandoned and is going up for public auction next month."

"Thanks, Garcia."  
Hotch hung up the phone. "This is the best lead we have. Rossi and I will go get the warrant. Morgan, I want you Reid, Prentiss, and JJ to go there now check the area."

Morgan nodded and the team made their way to the SUVs. Morgan drove while Reid navigated in the passenger seat, and Prentiss and JJ sat in back. When they arrived at the house, the team jumped from the car and put on their Kevlar vests.

The four of them gathered behind the vehicle.

"JJ, you and Reid take the backyard. Prentiss and I will take the sides and wait out front for Hotch."

The team broke. JJ and Reid heading to the backyard on either side of the house. Prentiss took the left, so Morgan broke right.

Morgan adjusted his earpiece. "Is everyone in position?"

"Check," Prentiss said. "I can't see into the house from the windows on this side."

"Same for the back," JJ said. "There's a back door and a porch."

"There's also a carport behind the house," Reid said. "And a tan sedan is parked."

Morgan looked into the window on the side of the house. There was a bookshelf backed into the wall, and Morgan could only see a desk and a chair in the small room. "I've got no visuals either. I guess we wait for Hotch."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ten minutes later, the team was lined up around the house. Morgan and Hotch huddled near the front door, guns in hand, followed by the swat team. In the back, JJ and Reid stood watching the perimeter.

"On three," Hotch whispered.

Morgan nodded. Hotch held up his hand, counting one, two, then three with his fingers. Morgan kicked the door in and rushed into the house. Morgan moved left, clearing the living room and dining room, while Hotch went upstairs to clear the rest of the house. As Morgan neared the kitchen, he heard the back door open and slam shut.

He could hear JJ's voice from the backyard telling him to freeze. Morgan moved to the back and opened it. A man was standing in the grass with his back toward Morgan. Reid and JJ both had their guns pointed to the man.

"Please," the man cried. "I didn't mean to hurt them." Tears were rushing down the man's cheeks.

JJ called out to him. "Robert, please. We don't want to hurt you. Put down the gun."

Robert was holding a gun in his right hand but it wasn't pointed at anyone. Reid moved to holster his gun.

"Robert," Reid said in a soothing voice. "Robert, I know you didn't mean to hurt any of those men. I know you loved them. I know what you're going through."

"You have no idea what I'm going through," Robert choked through his sobs.

Reid moved closer to the unsub, holding out his hand to him.

"Robert, I need you to put down the gun."

Robert moved closer to Reid and leaned into his touch. JJ and Morgan relaxed their stances.

"Robert, give me the gun."

He moved his hand closer to Reid. As Reid moved to take it from him, Robert snapped backward and cocked his gun, pointing toward Reid. A shot rang from his gun.

Microseconds later, two shots left Morgan's gun, and Robert dropped to the ground next to Reid.

Morgan ran down the porch to the grass where Reid lay wounded. His shirt was already soaked in blood. Reid was looking to the sky, and taking short, struggling breaths.

"Reid. Reid. Stay with me," Morgan was bent down next to Reid. He moved his hand to cradle Reid's head.

"Morgan," Reid struggled.

"Reid, don't talk." Morgan looked at Reid who was struggling to stay focused. "Reid, listen to me. You have to stay with me." Tears lined Morgan's eyes. "Reid, don't do this," his voice was shaky. "Reid, listen to me. You can't leave me. Listen, I have to tell you something."


	5. Five

Reid watched as Morgan retold the story on his couch. Tears had gathered in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Morgan wiped his eyes.

"You don't have to apologize," Reid put his hand out to touch Morgan's leg, but Morgan grabbed it in his own first.

Reid's heart jumped in his chest. "What did you have to tell me?"

"Hmm?" Morgan's eyes were still watery.

"You said that you were telling me you had to tell me something."

"Oh right."

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

Morgan was holding Reid's head in one hand and leaned over Reid trying to keep him focused until the paramedics came.

"Reid, I have to tell you something. I've wanted to tell you this for a long time." Morgan grabbed Reid's hand with his free hand.

Reid closed his eyes. His breathing was still short and labored.

Morgan leaned in closer to Reid. "Spencer," he whispered. "Spencer, I love you. You can't leave me because I love you. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember." Morgan squeezed Reid's hand in his, but the younger agent's fingers were limp.

"Excuse us, sir."

Morgan looked up to see two paramedics standing over them. He leaned out of the way, and watched as they leaned down and worked on the young agent.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Reid sat open mouthed on his floor while Morgan told his story. They were still holding each other's hands.

Neither of them spoke. Reid moved closer to Morgan, moving so he was on his knees. Morgan leaned back on the couch and watched as Reid moved closer to him.

He moved so he was in between Morgan's legs and reached up to touch Morgan's face. Morgan put his hand over Reid's, and the two were still for a moment like this.

"I love you," Reid whispered.

"I love you," Morgan whispered back to him.

The two leaned into one another until they were centimeters apart. Derek moved in

closer and touched his lips to Spencer's. An electricity zipped through them like the two had never felt. Spencer moved his hands to Derek's chest and Derek's arms wrapped behind Spencer, pulling him closer.

They pulled apart and Spencer leaned his forehead against Derek's. Derek reached up and ran his hand through Spencer's hair.

"What does this mean for us?" Reid was the first to break the silence. He opened his eyes and looked at Morgan.

Morgan moved his head to the side and kissed Reid's check. "I don't know. But we love each other. We'll figure it out."


End file.
